Advanceshipping Version: Wallace Cup
by Epsil0nCha0s
Summary: May makes a comeback with the Wallace Cup close at hand. But something is different with her mood. Dawn has a new rival for the contest and she knows it's going to be a challenge. Slight advanceshipping AshxMay
1. Chapter 1

**Wallace Cup**

**(Advanceshipping Style)**

Our heroes have decided to stop at Lake Valor, as the famous Wallace Cup is going to be held on the lakefront.

Also receiving a phone call from Snowpoint city, leaves them waiting at the harbour for a ferry. And on it, an old friend.

**"**Any sign of the ferry, Brock?" Ash asked eagerly, looking out at the water.

**"**Not yet, Ash. But I do see something." the older man squinted his eyes, and saw a pokemon flying towards them. Ash looked out, and saw a butterfly pokemon land on his head.

**"**Hey, a beautifly! I wonder if that means..." he started, but Dawn cuts him off.

**"**That's a beautifly? I'll look it up." she said, pulling out her pokedex and pushing some buttons.

_Beautifly: The butterfly pokemon._

_It is said that the scales covering it's wings can be used as jewlery. When the trainer falls in eternal love, Beautifly will learn bug buzz._

**(not a real pokedex entry, but trying to make it interesting.)**

**"**_(_It's been too long, guys! She'll be here soon.)" Beautifly said in its pokemon language.

**"**Great, Beautifly! And... I think that's it!" Ash said, pointing to the water. In the distance, the ferry was visible. And one single person was on the deck waving like crazy. Dressed in a green bandana with a matching fanny pack and orange shirt, Ash still recognized her immedietely.

**"**Hey, May! Over here!" Ash called, waving his arm. May ran off the deck and stopped right infront of Brock.

**"**Hey, Brock! How are you? Know any more recipes?" she asked him, making him sweatdrop. Dawn, of course, was excited because from what Ash told her about May, she thought she was a contest princess.

**"**Hi, May. I've heard so much about you! I'm Dawn." Dawn raised a hand, which May shook.

**"**Hi, Dawn. Ash has told me you're a big fan." she said. Then, there was a rumbling noise.

**"**Hey! Why don't we eat?" Ash rubbed the back of his head.

**"**Oh, Ash. Always hungry." May giggled. Then there was another rumble, but it wasn't Ash.

**"**Looks like I'm not the only one, May!" Ash laughed at her, causing her to blush as she thought of how much in common they were.

_**(We'll skip most of the episode since it would be boring for me to write about. So let's go to the dinner they won.)**_

**"**Hey, May, what's up? You haven't eaten like usual." Ash said to his friend, who was staring at the food. Everyone laughed, even May giggled a little.

**"**Well... there's something on my mind since I got to Sinnoh." she replied.

Ash went back to eating, but was unaware that May had been staring at him almost the whole dinner time. Brock snapped her out of her trance and she went back to eating, trying to hide her blushing face.

Later, on the hotel balcony... they stared at the arena on the lakeside, and were silent until May spoke.

**"**Hey, Ash, still got this?" she asked, holding up a half-ribbon.

**"**I sure do." he said, taking the other half out of his pocket and holding it next to hers.

**"**So, you both won? Ash, why were you in a contest?" Dawn questioned.

**"**It was way back, in Tericotta Town. Ash wanted to try out since he had nothing else to do, after he beat the battle frontier. We tied, so Ash cut the ribbon in half for both of us. I've had this half as a good luck charm, remembering all the experience and memories I got from Ash on our journey together." May explained to the other girl.

**"**Come on May. You're making me sound like a superhero." Ash rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, causing May and Dawn to giggle.

**"**So, May, I'll be seeing you compete tomorrow. And same for you, Ash." Dawn told the both.

**"**Yeah... wait, what?" May turned to Ash. "Ash, you're entering?" she asked him.

**"**Wallace said I should enter it with Buizel and Pikachu, since he thought they was so strong and elegant." Ash informed her, making Pikachu rub its head in embarrassment. May just giggled how Pikachu copied Ash's behaviour.

**"**So, as of today, you're all rivals." Brock told them.

**"**Yeah!" the three cheered, but May blushed as she said the same thing and at the same time as Ash.

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

In our last episode, May had arrived in Sinnoh for the Wallace Cup. Having a new rival for this contest, Dawn knew it was going to be her hardest one yet.

**"**My dear, we must not waste time with these kids, together we have to eat the ice cream cone of fate to ensre our lo-" Brock started to the ice cream vendor, but was dragged off by the blue frog, as usual.

**"**Well, what do you know! Croagunk's taken Max's job." May giggled.

**"**Hey, May, can I ask you something?" Dawn asked her.

**"**Sure. Do you want me to eat your cookie?" May teased her, making them both giggle.

**"**No, And that's the thing. You and Ash are so alike, and since you came to Sinnoh, I've seen you blush almost everytime he says something about or to you, or even when he's mentioned." Dawn explained, making May blush.

**"**WHAT? No way! We're only friends, Dawn!" May quickly defended herself.

**"**May... You travelled with Ash for two years, and you only start to blush now? I think you might like him, _more_ than a friend." Dawn's smile got bigger. May just turned, and hid her tomato berry face.

**"**Dawn... you're...crazy." May said slowly.

**"**May, why don't you tell him the truth? I mean it's been a year since you seen him, and he has said a lot about you." Dawn winked at her, which caused her to blush again.

**"**Dawn, you're my friend. Ash is friends with both of us. And I can't now, or he will get distracted from the Wallace Cup, and you know how dense he is, he probably won't get it the first time I tell him." they enjoyed a moment of giggling.

**"**Look, I could tell you had a crush on him since you came to Sinnoh, So just say it. Look, here's Ash now!" Dawn pointed behind May.

**"**What? Where?" May whizzed around to look for him, but saw only a crowd of strange people.

"See? You get so happy when I mention him coming!" Dawn squealed in victory.

**"**Dawn... you little..." May started, but Dawn ran away before she finished. May chased her around through the crowds of people.

**"**Oh, there's the registration." Ash said to himself, as he walked up to the counter. He told the clerk some things, then received a card. Then, a familiar voice came from behind him.

**"**Hey, Ash! You're signing up?" Ash looked around and saw an old friend.

**"**Zoey! Good to see you! Yeah, yesterday, Wallace told me to enter with buizel and Pikachu." Ash told her.

**"**You met Wallace personally? Wow, you're lucky." she told him. Just then, Dawn came running out of the crowd with a blushing May right behind her. May saw Ash and started to blush deeper.

**"**How are you, Zoey? It's been too long. Oh yeah, this is May. She's got three ribbons in the johto region." Dawn exclaimed.

**"**Wow, you must be pretty good, then. So, I take it you two are entering as well as Ash?" Zoey asked them.

**"**Y...yes.." May stuttered, trying to control her blushing. But May couldn't control it infront of Ash, which made Dawn giggle. Then there was a rumbling which caused May to giggle, then started to blush again as Ash looked at her.

**"**I guess I forgot breakfast. Well, I'm going to the hotel for room service. Anyone else want to join?" Ash offered to the three girls.

**"**Nah, I still have to get my own room." Zoey told him.

**"**No thanks. But May would like to go. Right, May?" Dawn said, nudging May's shoulder.

**"**Oh... sure, I am kinda hungry...I guess..." she started, but then Ash dragged May to the hotel.

**"**Dawn, why did you want her to go?" Zoey asked. Dawn then whispered the secret of May's, and Zoey gazed in awe.

**"**What do you say we help them out?" Zoey suggested, and Dawn nodded.

At the hotel, Ash let go of May and rushed in the door. May sighed, and walked in after him. Then she giggled as she saw him sleeping on the bed.

**_"_**_Wow, he's still cute when he sleeps. It reminds me of the day I met him..."_ May thought happily, and saw the phone on the nightstand. May grabbed it and ordered a turkey, three pies, and some wine (yeah, _wine_). When Ash woke up, he saw a platter of food sitting on the bed. And saw a sweetly smiling May sitting beside him.

**"**Wow! So much food! Thanks May!" Ash pulled her into a hug, which surprised her.

**_"_**_Oh my arceus! Ash has never been this close to me for anything. But now, And for some food? Typical Ash." _she thought.

May didn't realize she was blushing deeply until they pulled apart, and Ash stared at her with confusion. When she realized, she spun away from Ash, causing him to laugh.

**"**It's okay, May. We're still friends. Hey, what's with the wine?" he asked, pointing to the bottle and grabbing her attention.

**_"Oh my_**_! I ordered wine! why did I do that? I don't want this to be romantic or anything..." _ she thought to herself, but snapped out when she saw Ash staring and waiting for an answer. He grabbed the bottle, and spun the liquid around in the bottle.

**"**You didn't want this to be romantic, did you?" he asked, still swishing the drink.

**"**What? No way, Ash! Never!" she defended herself, blushing like crazy.

**"**It's okay if you did." he said calmly.

**"**Wait. Did you just say it's okay?" she asked in disbelief.

**"**Yeah. It's okay if you want me." he crossed his arms and turned his head slightly, beginning to laugh. But May didn't find that funny. When Ash saw her glare, he started eating really fast, thinking she'll forget it soon. She just giggled.

**"**You haven't changed a bit, Ashy." she said sweetly.

**"**Don't call me that, that's Misty's name for me." Ash said, gulping down some food.

**"**I ran into her in Johto's Ecruteak City, she said she was visiting an old friend." May said.

**"**Yeah, she's best friends with Sakura, the youngest of the Kimono Sisters." Ash told her. Ash and May then had a long break of silence as they both ate and drank. Then May said something that shocked Ash.

**"**Ash, were you ever kissed on your journey?" she asked him.

**"**A couple times, but on the cheek." Ash replied.

**"**On the lips?" she asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

**"**No, and I don't plan to until I find the perfect girl for me." Ash told her.

**"**What do you want her to be like?" she asked again.

**"**Well, I want a nice girl, not mean like Misty. She should be caring, and sweet, and always make me laugh when I lose something. She should be pretty, and deeply cares for pokemon like me, sort of a girl version of me, I guess... why do you want to know?" he asked her.

**"**Uhh... I don't know... just curious... I guess..." she stuttered.

**"**Okay, because if you thought me and you..." he started, but stopped when May hit him over the head with a mallet.

**"**Misty?" he asked her.

**"**Yes, she had plenty." May told him.

The next day, the Wallace Cup started and everyone gave a beautiful performance. When the preliminaries were over, everyone was nervous.

**"**I wonder if I made it?" Ash asked himself.

**"**Don't be nervous, Ash. You made it for sure." she rubbed her hand on his back, relieving his confidence.

**"**Zoey, do you want to go get a snack?" Dawn asked the older girl.

**"**Hey! Why do you ask her and not me?" Ash complained.

**"**Because you've got something to do first." Zoey said, and winked to Dawn. Dawn gave a slight nod, and the two walked away, leaving May and Ash confused.

**"**Hey, Ash, do you want get something to eat at the restaurant downtown?" May asked him.

**"**Finally, Someone asked me! Let's go." he said, and they walked off together. But were being watched by Dawn and Zoey around the corner, hoping their idea would work. Then they ran to the restaurant, hoping they'd get there first. They did and made a little request with the staff for when Ash and May got there.

**"**Man, I'm starving!" Ash held his stomach as they neared the restaurant.

**"**Well, let's go in then." May grabbed his hand without realizing and walked in with him, while Ash wondered of something was wrong.

**"**Hello, sir. Table for two, please." she said cheerfully, not letting go of Ash's hand.

The man looked at a photo, then back to the kids. **"**Ah, yes, you must be May and Ash. We were expecting you. Come, right this way." he said, and walked with them following.

**"**How'd they know we were coming?" Ash whispered to May.

**"**I don't know, Ash." she whispered back. Little did they know, what was coming to them was more than they had ever hoped for.

**END**


	3. Chapter 3

When we left our heroes, Ash and May had just arrived at a restaurant for a snack. But they didn't know the staff had a request 5 minutes earlier, requested for an Ash and May, received by a Dawn and Zoey.

**"**So, May, how are things in Johto?" Ash asked, taking a sip of his drink.

**"**Really good, Ash. Solidad, Harley and Drew are still strong as ever. But I'll beat them at the grand festival!" May pumped a fist into the air, which made Ash smile.

**"**That's the spirit! And how is Drew?" Ash asked.

**"**Good. He has been acting strange ever since I told him I was going to sinnoh, though. I think he's worried about me." she said.

**"**What? Drew, worry about you? Please! He's probably worried about you being near me without him around to supervise you." Ash chuckled.

**"**Yeah, probably. It's like he thought I was going to hook up with you. He's so crazy." She giggled, then they both blushed at the thought of them as a couple.

**"**But, May? What if we did...?" Ash started, but was cut off by three staff members coming to their table with their food, and two others followed with an accordion, playing an old romantic Italian song. May had felt like a dream had come true at that moment, knowing they thought her and Ash were a couple. She hoped Ash, for once, realized what this was about. But he just stared at them and back at her.

**"**Did you do this, May?" she asked.

**"**Me? I thought you did it." she shook her head. The staff just chuckled at them and whispered a bit, then started to play more.

**"**Man, they're good, aren't they, May?" Ash asked her again.

**"**Yeah, they sure are. But Ash..." May started, but stopped.

**"**Yeah, May? Don't you like Italian music?" Ash asked her.

**"**No, I love it. It's so romantic, but... now... and between us... do you think someone planned this? Like Brock?" she asked him.

**"**What? Why would Brock do something like this? He knows were just friends." Ash lied, remembering he had told Brock about his feelings for May back in Kanto.

**"**I don't know, Ash... he does know an old secret of mine..." May started, and stared at her shoes.

**"**What old secret? Tell me, please." Ash anxiously pressured her.

**"**Well... it's something I felt since we saw that volbeat and illumise festival... Ash... I-I love... you." she stuttered. Ash was awestruck. The girl of his dreams liked him back! He stared into her sapphire blue eyes, and couldn't reply without stuttering.

**"**May... I feel the same way... I-I love you... too." he managed to get out.

**"**Oh, Ash. I knew it." she pulled Ash's collar and pulled him into a deep kiss. They both felt startled at the feel of each other's lips, but it started to feel good for both of them. May thought it was the happiest moment of her life. The staff looked at the new couple and cooed at them.

But outside the window...

**"**I knew it would work! You didn't believe me, but I know Italian music always does the trick." a voice said.

**"**Yeah, yeah, keep quiet. You don't want them to find out this was planned, do you?" another voice came from beside.

**"**Yeah. With May's temper, you'll be done in seconds. But how did you two find this out? They both told me back in Kanto, but how did you find out?" the first voice asked.

**"**That's not important. But for now, we act like we don't know a thing. Got it, you two?" the second voice came.

**"**Agreed." the first and third voice agreed.

When Ash and May left, they were both happy the secret was out. They loved eachother as they walked back to the hotel. The three mysterious figures in the bushes followed them back, and as Ash stopped to tie his shoelace, May sat beside him on the bench and the three ran for the doors. But they didn't know May had caught a glimpse of one's shoe and recognized it.

**_"_**_What the...? Wait! Was it them? The dinner... I knew it! Only he would think of something like a dinner!" _May thought in realization.

As they got inside, Zoey was coming out of her room. She nervously smiled and walked past them down the hall. When they got in the room, Dawn was on the bed, and Brock was reading a cookbook that came with the room.

**"**Hey! Where have you two been?" he greeted them. Ash told him they just went for a snack downtown, but May noticed something in Dawn's hair.

**"**Hey, Dawn, what's in your hair? Are those leaves? Why are there leaves in your hair?" she grinned.

Dawn chuckled nervously as she covered her hair. But Brock could tell by the look on May's face... that the jig was up.

**"**Dawn! Why were you spying on us? What did you see?" May asked her.

**"**And we did so good..." she mumbled.

**"**We? You and who?" Ash asked her.

Dawn was about to point to Brock but he was gesturing not to say it.

**"**Umm... did I say we? I meant me." she chuckled.

**"**It's okay, I forgive you Brock. But Dawn...?" May stated, Brock then sweatdropped and knew he was caught.

**"**How'd you know I was there?" he asked them.

**"**I saw the back of your foot as you ran in the door, when Ash was tying his shoe." May told him.

Then there was a knock on the door. Brock answered it, and Zoey walked in.

**"**Dawn, I found the thing you were... oh, hey, guys!" she greeted them.

**"**You were in on it too, huh?" Ash crossed his arms, making Zoey tense up.

**"**Oh, so they caught us? How'd you get me?" she crossed her arms as well.

**"**I saw your hair in a bush outside the restaurant, but didn't say anything. At first I thought it was a chimchar with wild hair, but I realized chimchars don't wear sunglasses exactly like Zoey's!" Ash stated, pointing to her head.

**"**Well, you should get some sleep, with the big day tomorrow." Brock told the three.

**"**Yeah! Good night." they all cheered, then Zoey went to her room, Dawn and Brock immediately fell asleep, but May and Ash were still awake in their beds.

**"**Brr! It's cold in here! Ash... I hope you don't mind, but... can I sleep with you?" May asked with hope in her voice.

**"**Yeah... sure..." he replied, then heard May tiptoe across the room to his bed. Then suddenly, she fell on top of him.

**"**I'm so sorry! I can't see!" she panicked.

**"**It's okay. Hurry, before you wake someone." he held her hand so she wouldn't fall, and she climbed into the bed.

**"**Ash, do you mind if I cuddle with you? Sorry, it's a lot to ask, but..." she started, but Ash stopped her.

**"**No, it's okay. The rooms are kinda mild. Go right ahead." he said.

May got really close to Ash's chest which was uncomfortable for both of them, but it started to feel nice to the two of them. Ash started to stroke May's hair as her head rose up on his chest.

**"**Ash, do you really love me?" she asked him.

**"**Of course. Who wouldn't love you?" he asked sarcastically, making her giggle. She pecked him on the lips in the darkness, and they fell asleep with May in Ash's arms. But they didn't know that one of their friends weren't asleep, and gave a sly grin after hearing their conversation.

Meanwhile...

**"**Hello sir, enjoying the cruise?" a sailor asked a man on the deck.

**"**Yes, can I have a refill?" he asked him.

**"**Of course, I'll be back in a flash." he answered, and walked away with an empty glass.

**_"_**_When I get there, watch out. He doesn't need me as a rival, but if it's for her... I'll kill him if I have to!" _the man thought evilly.

**END**


	4. Chapter 4

When we left our heroes, they were fast asleep in their beds resting for the big day, but little did they know that someone was not asleep.

**_"_**_Man, I can't get to sleep. But it is comfy with May here. I'll go for a walk."_ Ash thought, and quietly got up and left without waking the others. He had accidentally woken May, and she got dressed and quietly followed him. She found him on a park bench, staring at the lake.

**"**It's so peaceful out here at night, right, Pikachu?" Ash asked his best friend.

**"**(It sure is. Why did you come out here anyway?)" Pikachu asked him in pokemon language.

**"**I guess I couldn't sleep. Not with that beautiful girl in the same bed as me, in my arms. Pikachu, what should I do about this? May loves me and I love her, should I kiss her good morning?" he asked the electric mouse.

**"**(No, you've got to be more special than that. Ask her on a date.)" Pikachu suggested. Ash and May (in a nearby bush listening) were both shocked at Pikachu's idea. May thought it was sweet but Ash thought that would be over the top.

**"**Okay Pikachu, can you be May for a minute?" he asked the rodent.

**"**(Sure thing, if it's for your happiness.)" Pikachu cheered.

**"**Okay, here goes... M-M-May, do you wanna go on a d-date tomorrow night?" he stuttered, but Pikachu shook its head.

**"**(No, all wrong! You can't studder, you have to be brave, confident. Try again.)" Pikachu told him.

**"**May, do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked perfectly. May was amazed how quickly Ash got his voice fixed, and she was happy Ash loved her.

**"**Yes Ash, I will." she said, coming out of the bush. Ash looked around, seeing May emerge from the bush and nearly jumping off the bench.

**"**M-May! H-How much did y-you hear?" he stuttered.

**"**Just about everything. You woke me up, and so I followed you. Ash..." she said sweetly, walking closer to him.

**"**May, did you say yes?" he asked her.

**"**Of course, Ash. I love you." she kissed him on the cheek, then he looked towards the lake with a tomato-colored face. Then he saw something on the lake. A shadow, that seemed to hover around before disappearing into the lake.

**"**What the... May, did you see that?" Ash asked her. However, May was staring at Ash the whole time.

**"**Huh?" she asked, sapping out of her trance. "What is it? Was there a pokemon?" she asked him.

**"**I'm not sure, but it was more like a shadow." he tried to describe it, but his explanation turned into out-of-control panicking. May knew he wouldn't stop, so she just kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away, he was back to normal.

**"**Now, why don't we head back in?" she asked sweetly.

**"**I guess, I am sleepy now." Ash yawned, then took her hand and walked into the hotel. They both got in Ash's bed again, until they heard giggling. They thought it was Dawn and Brock, but they weren't in their sleeping bags! May checked the porch but saw no one, so she went back in. But...

**"**Come on, Dawn, hold on a little longer." May heard Brock's voice.

**"**I don't know... my arms are getting tired. Its hard holding myself up here, above the door." May heard Dawn's voice answer Brock, then Dawn suddenly appeared on the ground in front of May. May looked up outside, and saw Brock hanging above the doorway.

**"**AGAIN? You spied on us again? Brock, why now? You were never like this in Hoenn or Kanto!" May started freaking out on him.

**"**Look, we can explain..." he started, but Ash stopped him.

**"**No, I know why. You're jealous of me Brock. You're jealous I can get a girl but you can't." Ash stated.

**"**What! No way! I just want to see what happens between you two!" he quickly defended himself from the thought of jealousy.

**"**Brock, everything's going fine. Don't spy again, got it?" her tone got darker, so he just mumbled and nodded. The boys went in the room, while Dawn closed the doors so she could talk to May alone.

**"**So, you finally told him. Good job, and don't go so fast with him, you'll break him." Dawn said, causing them both to giggle.

**"**Dawn, I love him. But I'm afraid I'll scare him away... like your first wild pokemon. You really want it, but it runs away from you." May said, looking out at the lake.

**"**I saw everything down there, May, just take this date and you'll be fine." Dawn put her hand on May's shoulder.

**"**What should I wear?" May asked.

**"**Just wear your wallace cup outfit. I've seen the way he stares at you." Dawn winked at her.

**"**He stares at me?" she asked.

**"**A lot! So we should get some rest." she told her, and they both went back to sleep. The next day, the finals began after the semifinals finished.

**Ash Vs. Dawn Winner: Ash**

**May Vs. Zoey Winner: May**

As Ash headed to the final platform, he passed May.

**"**Good luck, May. Whoever loses, no hard feelings, okay?" he confirmed with her.

**"**Of course. Good luck Ash, you'l need it. Congratulations on you new Floatzel, by the way." she kissed him on the cheek, then they walked to their platforms.

**"**Well, it's the final stage and our contestants look pumped up. Without further ado, let's start the clock!" Marian announced as the platforms locked in place.

"5 Minutes contestants! Ready... GO!"

**"**Glaceon, on stage!" May threw her pokeball, releasing the snow fox pokemon.

**"**Ready or not, floatzel, go!" As tossed his pokeball, releasing the large weasel.

**"**Now Glaceon, use ice shard!" May commanded quickly. Many pieces of ice flew at floatzel.

**"**Floatzel, inflate!" Ash commanded calmly. Floatzel's collar inflated and stopped the ice shard in midair.

**"**Now, send it back!" he waved his arm through the air as Floatzel's collar inlated larger, and shot the ice back at Glaceon. May's points went down a bit.

**"**Glaceon, dodge!" May shouted, and her fox gracefully spun out of the way and into the air.

**"**Floatzel, use ice fang!" Ash saw his opportunity and took it. Floatzel then jumped above Glaceon and shot two blue beams at it. It was a direct hit and sent Glaceon smashing in the ground. Both side's points went down, but May's went down more.

**"**Glaceon! Use secret power!" May followed up. Glaceon got up slowly and charged towards Floatzel covered in a pink flash.

**"**Floatzel, stay." Ash said, and the weasel did not move.

**_"_**_What's is Ash up to? He knows it wll cause damage in his pokemon and points!" _ May thought to herself. When Glaceon was right infront of Floatzel, Ash comanded.

**"**Inflate." he said calmly. Floatzel's collar inflated again and stopped Glaceon.

**"**Now, hydro pump!" he commanded. Floatzel collar dissapeared revealing it's face, as it shot a powerful beam of water at Glaceon, sending it underwater. May's points went down even more.

**"**That's about it." he smiled, but saw May had a smirk on her face. He looked confused and saw Glaceon jump out of the water behind Floatzel.

**"**You see, before this competition, I taught Glaceon to swim like a water-type! Shadow ball!" she commanded, then a purple blob popped out of Glaceon's mouth and hit Floatzel right in the back, sending Ash's points down.

**"**Floatzel, quick! Use aqua jet!" Ash tried to follow up. Floatzel then became surrounded in water as it charged towards Glaceon.

**"**Glaceon, Mirror coat!" May defended, then Glaceon became covered in a different shade of pink and took the aqua jet head on. Then Glaceon flashed and Floatzel was sent flying back. Ash's points went down a bit.

**"**Floatzel, use hydro pump on the wall behind you!" Ash ordered. Floatzel spun around and shot a powerful shot of water at the wall, and was sent flying towards Glaceon once more.

**"**Use sonicboom on the water, then hydro pump!" Ash grinned. Floatzel used sonicboom and shot up a wall of water to blind Glaceon.

**"**No you don't! Glaceon, use shadow ball!" May defended. Glaceon shot a purple blob through the water but hit nothing. Floatzel was gone.

**"**Now, use aqua jet!" Ash smirked. A splash came from beside Glaceon's platform, and Floatzel came out surrounded in a bigger vortex of water.

**"**That doesn't scare us, mirror coat!" May commanded. Glaceon glowed pink again and took the aqua jet, but was sent back with greater force.

**"**You see, we absorbed water from the pool to super power our aqua jet. That was something I taught Floatzel while on the day's rest." Ash explained.

_Floa!_

**"**I'm impressed, Ash. Now Glaceon use ice beam! Max power!" May commanded.

**"**Ice fang! All you got!" Ash commanded as well.

A ball of ice formed infront of Glaceon mouth while Floatzel's two fangs glowed a sky blue.

**"**Fire!" the two trainers shouted, and the large streams of ice blue collided, and exploded.

**Beep!**

**"**Time's up! Who is the winner?" Marian announced, looking up at the smoke-covered scoreboard.

Meanwhile...

**_"_**_I've got to hurry, it'll be over soon! And if he beats her... he's dead!"_ the man thought as he ran for the stadium.

**END**


	5. Chapter 5

When we last saw our heroes, two powerful attacks had collided in the finals between May and Ash. Ice Fang and Ice Beam charged to the max had caused a huge explosion. The time ran out and everyone is currently waiting for the smoke to clear up, revealing the scoreboard and the winner.

**"**remember, no hard feeling right, May?" he asked the girl across the water field.

**"**Right." May agreed.

Just then, the smoke cleared up and the results were revealed. Everyone was in utter shock, except Ash and May.

**"**Just like old times, right, Ash?" she smiled.

**"**Right, May." Ash smiled too.

The smoke was gone and everyone saw the winner... too bad there wasn't one! The contest ended in a draw. Each remaining with 1/4 of their points left. Everyone clapped until their hands hurt. The contestants all came out of the locker rooms and headed to the center of the field. Then Wallace stood up, and walked over to Ash and May who were hugging in the winner's circle.

**"**Ash, May, that was a truly splendid battle! Thank the both of you!" Wallace announced into his mic.

**"**Thanks Wallace!" the kids replied.

**"**But I'm afraid we only have one aqua ribbon. We never anticipated this as a result!" Wallace chuckled.

**"**Don't worry. We know what to do, right, Ash?" May said looking over at him.

**"**Yes. Can we see the ribbon, Wallace?" Ash asked the man.

**"**Of course, Ash. Milotic, bring forth the prize!" Wallace raised his arm, and Milotic jumped out of the pool behind him. It opened its mouth, and a small aqua ring came out, holding the aqua ribbon inside.

**"**Thanks, Milotic!" Ash waved at the pokemon as the ribbon landed in his hand.

_Lo!_

**"**Will you do the honors, Ash?" May asked him.

**"**No, you can do it. I did it last time, plus, I don't have sceptile with me." Ash told her.

**"**Oh, that's true. Okay, go venusaur!" May threw a pokeball and released the giant green plant pokemon.

_Venusaur!_

**"**Venusaur, Razor Leaf, go!" she commanded. Venusaur shot out a couple leafs towards the aqua ribbon, it made contact and the ribbon fell into two. Ash and May grabbed a piece and smiled at eachother.

**"**Memories of the Tericotta contest." Ash smiled at May.

**"**You're right." she replied. Everyone cheered them on for their good spirit in splitting the ribbon.

**"**Everyone, thank you for competing! The best Wallace Cup I've ever seen has just been closed!" he announced, receiving a large applause. Everyone left in the talking fashion. Except Ash and May, who stared at their new aqua ribbon. Just then...

**"**Solarbeam!"

A yellow beam fired towards our heroes as they came out the door. Ash was the first out the door and saw the beam coming towards him, in the corner of his eye.

**"**Guys, look out!" he shouted, and pushed everyone back in the door as the beam sped right passed the doorway outside.

**"**Damn! You useless pokemon!"

**"**Oh no! Not him!" May yelled in disbelief.

May ran out to see none other that her rival...Drew. He stood there with his Roserade looking ready to fight.

**"**What are you doing here? I already told you, no!" she yelled at him.

**"**No? No what? What did I miss?" Ash asked her.

**"**After I left for Johto, we started to travel together. Then he asked me on a date, and of course, I said no. That must be why he was nervous about me leaving for Sinnoh." May told Ash.

**"**I see... you think she likes you?" Ash looked at the green haired boy.

**"**You think she likes you? Look at her! Look at you! She belongs with a man, and a coordinator, like myself! Not some lowlife trainer!" he scowled at the trainer.

**"**Take that back! She loves me and at least she said yes to my date offer!" Ash teased him.

Drew just smirked and clenched his fists, then whispered something to Roserade, it nodded and leaped towards Ash.

**"**Drew! What did you tell it?" Ash yelled at him.

**" **I told my Roserade to exterminate you!" he smirked. Roserade landed right infront of Ash, and fired an Energy Ball at Ash's legs. It hit them both causing him to fall to the ground.

**"**Now, finish him!" Drew laughed like a maniac.

**"**Drew! You want me! Attack me, not him you coward!" she screamed at him, grabbing his attention.

**"**Nobody calls Drew Blackthorne a coward! Roserade, keep Ash busy! Go, Flygon!" he threw a pokeball, releasing the large green dragon.

_Fly!_

**"**Flygon, flamethrower!" he pointed at May. Flygon fired a beam of flames towards May, and she just barely dodged it, but fell down in the pain in her side being grazed by flames.

**"**May! No!" Ash yelled in terror. He tried to run for May, but roserade blasted him back with another Energy Ball. He slammed into a tree and was knocked unconscious.

**"**Ash! You jerk!" she looked at Drew. "Beautifly! Help me out!" she released her butterfly pokemon.

_Beautifly!_

Take that thing down with flamethrower!" Drew commanded. Flygon shot a large flame, but Beautifly gracefully spun and sped towards the dragon.

"Silver wind!" May commanded.

**"**Poison jab!" Drew smirked. Then suddenly, Roserade came from above and slammed Beautifly into the ground with a purple fist. Beautifly struggled to get up.

"Beautifly, morning sun!" May commanded. Beautifly started glowing bright, then looked perfectly fine. "Now, use silver wind again!" May commanded. Beautifly flew towards the two poekmon and fired off two silver streams from its wings.

"Knock that back with flamethrower and solarbeam!" Drew shouted. His pokemon fired a stream of flames, and after some time, a large and bright yellow beam. The attacks collided, and the silver wind was easily pushed back into Beautifly. Beautifly crashed into the ground with serious injuries.

"Beautifly! Morning sun, one more time!" May commanded, but Beautifly didn't move.

"Your pokemon's done. Now, finish her with magical leaf and gust!" Drew shouted. Roserade shot lots of bright green lleaves, ad Flygon blew them faster with wind power, that were now speeding like bullets at May.

"String shot!" she screamed, hoping Beautifly would get up. Then suddenly, Beautifly's eyes snapped open and it flew up in front of May. Beautifly spun the string shot in a vortex, and soon, the string formed a vortex barrier. The leaves bounced harmlessly off the string, and the string fell down, revealing Beautifly finishing up another morning sun.

"Rrrgh! You cursed pokemon! steel wing and poison jab!" Drew yelled, getting angrier. The wings flashed white and the fists flashed purple, then the two pokemon charged towards the butterfly.

"Wait until the last minute, then dodge!" May commanded. When they got close, the butterfly spun around and dodged the attacks. Beautifly dodged continuous strikes, but received no damage. Soon, they were coming from both directions, then Beautifly gracefully spun upwards, leaving the two pokemon below.

"Now, finish this with..." May started, but stopped when she saw Beautifly glowing a bright red. Beautifly turned down towards the two pokemon, and fired off a red, more powerful-looking silver wind, crashing the two into the ground.

"Beautifly, why was your silver wind red?" May asked.

"That was not silver wind, that was bug buzz!" Dawn exclaimed, pointing at the butterfly pokemon in the sky. "And that means you and Ash are given eternal love, that's what the pokedex says!" Dawn exclaimed again. May smiled, and looked back at Drew, who as gritting his teeth.

"That's impossible! You can't love that freak! Flygon, sand tomb!" Drew shouted. Flygon flapped its wings and caused a weak sandstorm charging towards May. May got caught in it and was stuck in the sand pile.

**"**Ash! Wake up! Help me!" she tried to wake him up, but came to no prevail.

**"**You're boyfriend's unconscious, and there's no waking him. Now Flygon, finish her off with Hyper Beam! Full power!" Drew laughed like a maniac as the weakened Flygon charged up the large sphere of orange.

**"**ASH!" May screamed, snapping his eyes open. He looked over to see Flygon about to attack May, and jumped up and ran over.

"DREW!" May turned around and Drew snapped up to see Ash running for May.

"You can't save her, loser! You can't release your pokemon quick enough!" Drew snickered.

"I never said anything about pokemon!" Ash yelled back.

"WHAT!" was everyone's reaction to those words. The attack was drawing closer to May, then Ash jumped over her and received the attack full-power on his chest. Since Flygon was weakened, the attack went off-aim and sent Ash flying over May, and through the nearby tree, knoking him unconscious again. May screamed in fear as he screamed in pain as the attack hit him.

**"**Your boyfriend has gotten more stupid! Flygon!" Drew started.

**"**Twister!" a voice cut him off from behind. A powerful dragon twister shot towards Flygon and sent it flying into Drew. Everyone turned around and saw who fired the twister.

**"**Milotic! And Wallace!" May cheered from the sand.

**"**I heard screaming and came running to help. I see I got here too late for Ash." he said, looking at the boy.

**"**Nurse Joy! We have an emergency!" Brock yelled as they burst through the door, carrying Ash.

**"**Wow, Brock, all you need is an emergency and you're away from her the whole day." Dawn said.

**"**I'm going back as soon as Ash gets better." Brock told her. They ran to the critical human care room and placed him on the bed, Nurse Joy rolled in a machine and hooked some cords to Ash's arms.

**"**Will he be okay?" May asked worriedly.

**"**He's hurt really badly. What happened?" Nurse Joy asked them.

**"**Someone attacked him with a hyper beam." Dawn told her.

**"**Oh my! That's horrible! Who would do such a thing!" she shrieked.

**"**Drew Blackthorne!" May grumbled.

**"**Drew, I should have known! I saw him trying to steal ribbons from visiting Johto coordinators, in the lobby. He said he needed ribbons for his girlfriend!" she shrieked again.

**"**Oh my, god... that loser thought I would take him back for some ribbons! He got more stupid!" May yelled.

**"**Well, your friend will be fine. Just a couple days rest and some medicine, and he'll be good as new." she said, making everyone sigh in relief.

**"**Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" May hugged her and jumped up and down. When she let go, Joy walked to the door.

**"**I have to get some medicine for him, you can keep him company as long as you like." she said.

**"**Nah, I've seen him in worse condition. He'll be fine. But I won't be!" Brock said, jumping out the door after the nurse, then everyone heard a loud groaning noise a dark, creepy chuckle.

"Oh no!" they heard Nurse Joy shriek from out in the hall.

Everyone laughed except May. She was too concerned for Ash.

**"**I... uh... have to work on... a...new...contest appeal..." she thought of a reason to leave, then went out the door.

**"**And I need Nurse Jo- they heard Brock say from the hall weakly, but another groan followed. Everyone left the room except May who stayed by Ash's side.

**"**May, do you want to get lunch first?" Dawn asked her.

**"**No thanks. I'm going to stay here." she told her.

**"**Really? Okay, if you say so..." she said, walking out of the room.

**"**She must be really worried, she never passes up a lunch." he said weakly, looking through the window. May sat by Ash's bedside all day, every day. 3 Days later...

**"**Ash...I love you. And I'll never forget what you did for me..." she sobbed, thinking back to when he took the powerful attack.

**"**Ash... you saved my life... and endangered yours..." she sobbed once more, tears starting to come out. she sobbed up near his head, then one went near his eye, and dripped down his face and he lurched up.

**"**OW! My eye! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" he screamed in pain, as he wiped his eye.

**"**Ash! You're awake!" May squealed in relief, and took him into a death hug.

**"**Don't ever do anything like that again... I thought I lost you..." she sobbed into his chest, but he lifted her head up.

**"**Don't think like that. I'm not losing to a pokemon attack, and I'm not leaving you." he reassured her, wiping some tears away.

**"**Oh, Ash... I love you." she said, and kissed him on the lips. They embraced their third kiss together, but then Dawn walked in on them kissing.

**"**Hey, guys... Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to disturb you while making out... I'll just go now..." she panicked, and slammed the door behind her. But May and Ash didn't notice, as they were lost in fantasy with each other. They broke, and breathed heavily.

**"**I... l-love... you... May M-Maple..." Ash panted.

**"**I... love you... too... A-Ash... K-Ketchum..." May panted, then fell on the bed in exhaustion while Ash threw his head back on the pillow. He gently stroked her hair with his fingers while she lay on his legs.

**"**Sweetie..." he whispered. May explained everything that happened when he was unconscious at the moment, including the bug buzz and what Dawn said about the pokedex entry.

"Looks like you have another strategy to work on." Ash smiled at her.

"Yeah. And out eternal love will strengthen it." she whispered, then kissed him again. Then they both fell asleep while a trio looked on from outside the window...

**"**Aww, how cute. I knew they were meant to be..." a man said.

**"**I have to admit, but you were right. They do make a good couple." a lady added.

**"**Yep. And if dat doesn't get yo heart, I dunno what will. I tink we should weave em' be." a talking cat added.

And from outside the door in the hallway...

**"**Well, I guess you were right, Dawn." Brock told her.

**"**Of course I was. I always am when it comes to love." she stated proudly.

Everyone watched the cute couple sleep in peace. They snored so it didn't take long for everyone to leave them alone. But a new romance has blossomed, and a new beginning for them both...together.

_Meanwhile..._

**"**You'll never catch me!" Drew called back.

**"**Drew Blackthorne, you're under arrest! Get back here!" Officer Jenny shouted at the running man.

**"**Whatever! I never get cau- OW!" he fell backwards, and looked up to see a large muscular officer in front of him. The man grabbed him, and he was arrested for the attempted theft of ribbons, near-murder...and attempted theft of a girlfriend.

**END**


End file.
